buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Saxton Hale VS Blanka
Saxton Hale VS Blanka is the tenth battle of Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections S1E10: Team Fortress VS Street Fighter: Brute strength on show as this daring Aussie looks to tackle the ferral fighter. Whose jungle is this, anyway? '' Fight Location: Yeti Park (Team Fortress) The trees and bushes rustled violently. A mighty creature was lurking in these parts. And that creature was: Saxton Hale! The Aussie stood proudly, bare chest puffed out before him. He casually caught a nearby bear in a side head lock, choking it down to the ground. "Shh, shh. Night night." he said, before turning to a much more violent rustle of trees. "Found you..." he confirmed, cracking his knuckles. Problem was, he wasn't sure who, or what, he had found. But Blanka knew he had found Saxton. With a mighty snarl, Blanka leapt forwards and landed on the incapacitated bear, launching it into the air, where a little blinking light indicated it had been eliminated. Hale smirked. "Well then, what have we here?" Blanka glared at Hale, throwing a fierce right, which the Aussie backed up from - the gust of wind from the attack blowing his hat off his head. The pair then stood off, sizing one another up, before Hale made the next move. '''FIGHT!' Before Blanka moved, Saxton smashed him in the mouth with a fierce right hand, nearly breaking the jaw entirely. Blanka staggered a little, before picking himself up and throwing a fierce right hand back at Hale, whacking him on the side of the head. Both men were wobbled, but had to lowkey admire the power their foes possessed. They then went back at it, throwing haymakers and bombs, brusing each other's shoulders and faces before a loss of footing saw Hale lunge awkwardly and down into an uppercut. Before Hale's launched body even landed back on the floor, Blanka rolled through him and began shocking his body with electricity. Hale yelled out, before coiling a hand around one of Blanka's hairs and ripping it out as fiercely as he could. Blanka hissed in discomfort, before catching a big boot under the jaw, knocking a few teeth flying. Blanka looked to respond quickly with a Lightning Cannonball, charging at Hale, who leapt over the attack as it clattered a nearby tree, snapping it and bringing it back down towards him. The trunk draped over Blanka's legs, trapping the feral fighter under its weight, and Hale made a point of sitting on it, applying a quick Boston Crab submission hold. "Give it up, ya - URGH!" '' Hale was then thrown off the legs of Blanka, who turned around, emitting sparks all over his body. Hale backed up, but couldn't evade the rolling tackle that was to come. It took him straight into a fence, where Blanka sparked again, creating an electric barrier around the battlefield. Saxton's skin cooked, but he muscled through the pain, catching a Lightning Cannonball with his bare hands, slamming the feral down on the floor. With a hoofing kick, he sent Blanka flying into a tree. The former Jimmy landed in a heap, clutching his back and writhing in agony. Hale then took over for a while, elbowing Blanka and then putting a side headlock on him - another rest hold? People are gonna start watching Dynamite... Er, any way, Blanka lifted Hale up, but the Aussie manipulated his weight to land down on Blanka's chest, before stomping down on the back of his head. Blanka wobbled back to his feet, wearily (talk about no selling) but Hale made no mistake. He picked up a large boulder and launched it into the chest of his target, sending him flying into a tree trunk, creating a massive blood splatter on the top of the rock. Blanka collapsed on his front, before Saxton dropped the rock on the back of the head, killing him. '''KO!' The stone sat on Blanka's head, appropriately as a little grave stone for the fallen ferral fighter. Hale then took a helmet smash on the head, turning to see where the attack came from. He then saw a charred Engineer's body slumped against the fence; the charge of which had sent the helmet into the air. "Heh, bad luck there-" he noticed a shadow cover his body. "Oh..." The bear he had previously punked then landed square on his head, burying him beneath its weight. "GERR OFF!" he yelled. Conclusion (Cues: Yeti Park - 1:08) SAXTON HALE WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on January 2nd 2020. * The reference to 'rest holds' was a dig at Randy Orton / WWE's wrestling style. ** Likewise, "watching Dynamite" was a reference to changing channels to watch AEW. * Blanka definitely died. * Though fried, Engineer lived the electric attack; I might want to use him later. * Blanka was originally going to fight Phosphora from Kid Icarus. * Saxton Hale was originally either taking on The Tank from Left 4 Dead, or Machamp from Pokemon. Next Time Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:What-If? Battles Category:Strength themed battle Category:Fist fight Category:Male-only battles Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Valve vs Capcom Category:Team Fortress VS Street Fighter Category:Completed Battle Category:2020